Last We Saw
by ten81CSI
Summary: Daryl Dixon's trying to push himself away from the group, and only Carol is trying to stop him. Daryl's trying to find a sense of family, what a home is like. Can the new addition to Hershel's farm be the answer? Rated M for adult content in the future.
1. Last We Saw

**So I'm back! Too bad it's another show I'mwriting about :( If you're one of my normal readers I hope you'll enjoy still! If you're new, I'm new to the Walking Dead series. I absolutely fell in love with Daryl he's amazing! So I wrote him some love! Hope ya'll enjoy! Hope you review. **

**Disclaimer: AMC owns TWD. I own the Marcens. **

**XXXX**

Daryl poked at the fire near his tent, alone in the dark. The rest of the group were eating chicken for dinner, and he was by himself eating some squirrel. He had pulled himself away from the group. He missed his old life. Back before the walkers took over the world, when life was better.

He had put all of his effort and time the past few days into finding Sophia. He needed to find the little girl. The hope that he could contribute so much to the group was enough to keep him going, and it was all shot to hell the second the lifeless corpse of that little girl stepped out of Hershel's barn. Now, he pushed himself away. Nothing mattered. He didn't matter.

_ "No," she cried, hurrying up the hill and towards the cabin. Daryl let out a laugh, shaking his head as he followed the 23 year old up the hill, his crossbow swinging around his back._

_ "Oh come on!" Daryl laughed, wiping the deer blood from his hands onto the bottom of his beater. "It's like eating a cow! It tastes good!"_

_ "No!" she shouted turning around. He watched her wipe a tear from her face and shook her head. "What if there's a baby deer by himself? You just killed his Momma, Daryl."_

_ Daryl let out a laugh. "Them deer don't need no Momma to live. He'll be fine. Till next year when I skin his ass." He let out a laugh and glanced towards the deer he dragged up._

_ "Daryl," she whined. "I mean it." She bit her lip and crossed her elbows. "I don't eat none of the deer Daddy brings home. I aint eating this one."_

_ "Why? She didn't suffer. It aint like them huge warehouses where they torture the cows. She aint feel nuthin. I swear."_

_ "I don't care," she shook her head. "Didn't you ever watch Bambi?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "So then how could you! Bambi cried when his mommy was killed! How could you?"_

_ Daryl shook his head. "Fine then. Don't eat any. More for me."_

"Bet you want that deer meat now," Daryl let out a chuckle in delight as he pushed his fire around with a stick. "I sure as hell do." It had been the first of many times spent with Cali Marcens. And he enjoyed every second with her. Their relationship had grown and though Daryl had always been too big of a pussy to make any moves, Cali knew he was falling in love with her. It was too bad the world went to shit. For all he knew she was dead, or walking around with only one thing on her mind. Eating humans. He shivered at the thought of someone so beautiful turning into something so ugly. Especially Cali.

Carol stumbled towards his tent a friendly smile on her face. "Daryl. You wanna sit with us by the fire?"

"Leave me be," Daryl growled, shaking his head.

"Daryl. Don't do this to yourself. We need you in the group. You need us."

"Bitch, leave me be!" He screamed, throwing the stick he'd been using to pry his fire.

Part of him wanted to look for his long lost friend. Charnet was just 50 miles away from here. The town where he grew up was just a few towns away, and he prayed that even though Merle said Cali was leaving with her boyfriend, that she was still on her farm. He wished he could take another horse out. He could get to Charnet in as little as four hours with a strong horse, but he was banned from the horses. And he didn't really feel up to it at the moment. Not after taking an arrow to the side and a bullet graze to the head.

**XXXX**

Cali Marcens crawled out of the minivan, her pistol secured on her hip, an axel in her left hand. She thanked her father for teaching her how to hunt everyday since the overturn of the undeads walking the street. She knew how to shoot down a squirrel for food and how to stab one of those creatures in the head in order to survive.

Her sister had kept watch of the van while she hunted for food, and screamed if she saw an undead. That's all a 9 months pregnant girl could really do as the world fell apart around her. Cali took care of them. But as time grew close to her sister's labor, she knew they would be screwed. Courtney would be in pain when her baby came into the world. She would scream for hours, attracting the monsters to their site. When the baby got hungry or needed a diaper change there wasn't a doubt in her mind he would scream. It was a death trap to keep the two around. But she couldn't bring herself to leave.

Trevor Marcens stuck his head out of the van, watching his youngest daughter. "Where in the hell you think yer goin'?"

"We need food," Cali explained. "The cars were left up about 4 miles. I'll go raid some stuff. Maybe I can find some medicine. I'll defiantly find food. Maybe some more weapons. You stay with her. I'll be back."

"I'll go with you."

"No!" Cali shouted. "You haven't drank anything in two days. You don't have the energy."

"Fine," he whispered.

The lie she just told was a huge one considering she was really headed for the woods. She was really going to find the owner of the crazy horse that she'd seen running without a rider. She knew there was something out past the woods. But she also know it would probably take her the day to get to the end.

"Damn," she mumbled hurrying off. "Days like these I wish I had Daryl. Hell. Even Merle would do," she whispered to herself, shaking her head. She needed to find a vehicle that could take her through the woods, or at least find the edge of it before it got to dark.

Damn, wish I let that son of a bitch teach me how to use a bow," she mumbled. "Could at least be eatin' some squirrel right now."

_Cali let out a sigh as she followed Daryl Dixon out of her father's bar. She'd started working there the day she turned 21, the tips though rare, were good. Every once and a while she would get assholes like Merle Dixon who wouldn't tip. But for the most part the tips were good. Daryl had grown found of the brunette, though he swore he would never admit it. He was too shy. And even if he wasn't, Cali Marcens was way out of his league. She'd never go for a guy like him. Especially when she had a boyfriend as good looking as the one she did. _

_ "Daryl," she called after him. "Get back inside."_

_ "Why?" Daryl growled. "So I can watch that asshole grab you like that some more? How can you let him hurt you like that?"_

_ Cali rolled her eyes. "D. Please. Come inside."_

_ "No," Daryl growled, pushing himself into her body, his face inches from her. "I aint gone watch you get hurt no more! And I aint bout to go to jail killin' that son' bitch! You aint worth that much for me."_

_ Cali bit the bottom of her lip. "Please. I'm scared without you here. You know that."_

_ Daryl let out a low hiss, shaking his head, but hurried back into the bar. His boots scuffed the floor as he headed back to the stool he was sitting at before. He slumped onto the stool with a loud grunt. "Get me another beer if yer gonna keep me here."_

_ Cali nodded her head, a smile on her face. _

"Son of a bitch," she grumbled. "Where the hell is he when you need him? Nowhere. That's where he his. Fuck you, Daryl. Fuck you. Merle's beat ass. Fuck him too." Cali shook her head as she headed straight along the creek, pulling her sleeves off her shirt and ripping them to use them as marks along the trees. She was sure if she left marks she could find her way back if she happened to get lost.

It didn't stop her from talking to herself. "Damn Daryl. Wish you made a move on me, you pussy. Wish you did." Cali shook her head. "Wish you could be here to show me how ta get through these damn fuckin' woods at least."

The sound of a twig snapping caused Cali to turn to look behind her. She let out a sigh when she saw one of the creatures heading towards her. "Aw shit," she sighed, pulling her ax above her head and walked towards the creature. "How you doing shit head?" she asked. "How you doing, Daryl Dixon." She slammed the ax down on his head as hard as she could, blood spattering every where, a grin on her face. She seemed to have a more successful kill rate whenever she pretended those douche bags were Daryl. With each hit it made her less upset with him leaving her. She glanced at the sky and let out a sigh. The sun wasn't in her eyes anymore, which meant it was getting too dark. She had to go back if she was going to make it before night. The good news was when she started her trip tomorrow she could follow her trail of cloth, and it would make it a hell of a lot quicker.

**XXXXX**

"Daddy?" she called, running towards the site. "Daddy?"

"The baby's here," he called, standing up from the side of the van. "I found a jug of water. I gave most of it to Courtney. She's weak. I don't think she'll make it much longer. Which means the baby won't. We need to start moving."

Cali nodded her head. "I'm working my way to finding the edge of the woods. I'm certain there's someone out there, Daddy."

Trevor nodded his head. "Let's hope we make it through the night without getting attacked."

"I have an idea," Cali admitted, dropping the ax. I think we should push the van back towards the high way. There'll be a herd of 'em coming through more likely. But we can swap vehicles. As long as the baby doesn't scream when they're walking by we'll be fine. They wont smell us in the cars."

Trevor nodded his head. "Do you think Courtney will be up for it?"

"Does it matter Dad? Does it matter? We have to do it."

Cali climbed into the back of the van and smiled at her sleeping sister and nephew. "Damn baby. She's cute. Too bad she's a trouble. Hopefully Momma can keep you calm while we stay the night."

**XXXXX**

Rick headed towards the barn were they kept Randall. He was ready to set the son of a bitch loose, 18 miles out. But first, he had to make sure Hershel thought he was. For now, he decided he should take a plate out to him and let him eat. He opened the door to the barn and smiled at the boy handcuffed to a pole that supported the hayloft. Usually Daryl fed him, but today Rick decided he would. Daryl's tactic of beating the shit out of the kid hadn't seemed to work. So he decided he should try a nice way of getting the information they needed from him.

Carol watched Daryl from the picnic table across the way. Daryl sat outside of his tent, a rag over his shoulder, cross bow in his lap, and a knife and a stick in his hands. Since he lost his last arrows he'd been at hard work making new arrows that would be durable to withstand a Geek's brain.

She'd been grateful to him for all the effort he put into finding her baby girl, and she was also angry that he could pull himself from the group so easily. She needed him and he wouldn't come around. He was back to his old ways, living on his own. She was sure he didn't understand what he was doing. How could he? He didn't care about anything but himself at the moment.

_Daryl sat at the edge of the back of his blue pick up, a grin on his face as his legs swung back and forth, never meeting the ground. Cali was headed straight for him, and he couldn't help but smile. They'd been hanging out more than usual and he was happy about that. The woman made him happy. Made him feel like he actually had some sort of family with her, even if they weren't blood._

_ "Daryl," Cali called hurrying towards him. _

_ "Yes?" Daryl grinned watching her charge at him like a bull heading for the red flag being thrown at his face. "What's up?" The smile wiped from his face when he realied she was concerned. _

_ "Apollo is missing," she sighed. "Could you help me?"_

_ "How'd he go missin'?" Daryl asked, jumping off the back of his truck._

_ "I got sick of riding the road into town so I took the woods. He saw a snake. He spooked."_

_ Daryl glared at her. "Are you stupid? Yer Daddy told you to stay outta them woods!"_

_ "I know," she cried. "I don't care 'bout you or him yellin' at me! I just want my pony back!" she leaned into Daryl and stared into his blueish-hael eyes. "Please. I don't want him to die."_

_ "He's a horse," Daryl sighed. "He'll find his way back. Were you hurt?"_

_ "I'm fine," she whispered, tilting her head so her hair fell over the small cut on her forehead. "Please Daryl. You track deer. Can't you track him? I don't want him to get hurt out there."_

_ "Fine," he sighed. "But you'll be hearin it from me once I get the son' bitch back!"_

_ "Okay," she sighed. "Just get 'em."_

_ Daryl grabed his gun from the inside of the truck and hurried towards the edge of the woods, Cali following behind. The infected people hadn't been near their town yet, but they heard about them on the news, and he was prepared to take them down. It was the reason Cali was ordered to stay out of the woods in the first place. _

_ The two headed for the woods, Cali holding onto the back of his brown t-shirt. "Daryl," she whispered. "What if they're here?"_

_ "They aint here," Daryl promised. "And if they is, I'll shoot 'em. Aint nuthin' gone get you on my watch." _

_ A loud groan came from the left of them, causing Daryl to swing his hips around. Cali let out a scream at the sight of the beast moving slowly towards them. "Run," Daryl whispered. "You run on home. I got it."_

_ "No," she cried. "No! he'll get you."_

_ "Marcens," he growled. "I told you run. I'll come check on you after I find yer damned horse."_

_ "Promise me," she cried._

_ "I promise."_

That was the last time Daryl Dixon saw Cali Marcens.


	2. Earn Your Keep

**A/N:Here's chapter 2! I wanted to let you know that I will be tying this into the show, I'm just not ready for Dale to leave the group yet. Also thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts! These guys are breaktheseodds, brookeburke, ilovepotions, Meghan Abiageal O'Connell, PaganButterfly, RickaRickaRicka and woolsweater. I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**XXXXXX**

Shane unzipped the front of his tent and stepped out into the hot Georgia sun. The group was beginning to push him towards the outside like they did with Daryl, and he didn't like it. Rick was a good leader, but Shane felt he was better. When it came to making decisions Rick thought with his heart while Shane did it rationally. He analyzed the situation and did his best to come up with the best answer. Rick wanted to make sure everyone's feelings were still okay.

The only person on his side was Andrea, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be. She was hot-headed in the worst way. She already shot Daryl, it was a matter of time before she killed someone. He knew it was good to teach the women how to shoot guns, but he also knew that women spooked easily. They shot before they analyzed a situation. Andrea shooting Daryl was proof of that.

If it were up to him the only people who should be carrying guns were himself, Rick, Daryl, T-dog and Lori.

Shane looked to his left, watching Carl being scolded by Lori. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pitied the boy, Lori was always yelling at the poor kid for any reason she could find.

He headed towards the campfire where Carol was finishing to cook breakfast. Since the loss of her daughter, Carol had taken it upon herself to be the mother of the group. She cooked and cleaned after everyone, and somehow was always stuck with laundry duty while Andrea sneaked her way to the top of the RV for Walker Watch.

Daryl climbed out of his tent as well and slowly headed for the campfire as well, stopping when he reached Shane. "Gone out huntin'," he mumbled, rubbing his brow. His muscles flexed as he did so. "Won't be back for a few days maybe. Depends what I get." Shane nodded his head. He knew Daryl was coming to him because Rick would make him take someone along. Daryl hated having people accompany him on trips. They only slowed him down. Unlike Rick, Shane didn't give two cents what Daryl did. Everything was fine with him as long as Daryl came back alive and with food, which he always did.

"You should eat first," Carol spoke softly. She handed him a plate filled with a square piece of meet that Daryl figured was some sort of scrapple, and two pieces of toast. A glass of water was in her right hand, and she held it out to him.

Daryl gratefully took the food and headed for his tent.

**XXXXXXXX**

Daryl grinned as he pulled his eighth squirrel from a tree and continued deeper into the woods. Not much was left there. He figured the last deer that was any where around them had been killed by Otis when he shot Carl, and everyone was too busy worrying about Carl to get that damned venison. He shook his head in disgust as he carried on, his bow swaying on his shoulder with every quiet movement he made.

As he walked he tied the squirrel to the rope he had brought and wrapped it around his neck. His breathing began to get heavier as he walked longer, his ribs still hurt from the fall a few days before, but he had to move on. They needed at least 10 squirrels, one for each of them, but he liked to have extras in case one ended up not having a lot of meat. Plus with Lori being pregnant, he wanted to make sure she had plenty of food.

He continued on.

_Cali sat quietly next to him in the deer stand. She knew better than to speak when her friend was hunting. She never wanted to speak, which confused Daryl. He always thought women didn't like to hunt because they could never shut the hell up long enough to catch a still deer, but that wasn't the case with Cali. She could keep her trap shut long enough for Daryl to find a deer and kill it. _

_ What he didn't know, was that Cali had moved in with her father when she was 8 and Daryl was 12. He didn't know that since she moved into Charnet, Georgia, Daryl was the first person that understood her. She didn't care what she was doing as long as it was in the presence of Daryl Dixon. She didn't mind sitting in a deer stand in the cold weather for hours, sometimes days, as long as it was with him. The truth was, those were Cali's favorite days._

_Like Daryl, she didn't mind the comfort of silence._

_Like Daryl, she had many secrets she didn't care for sharing. _

_ Daryl's eyes turned to the left as he watched Cali's eyes close. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when he decided to mess with her. He leaned his right shoulder into the butt of his rifle and closed his left eye as he looked into the scope on his rifle. He sat still for a moment before glancing back at Cali. _

_ "Yer Daddy said for me to bring back any deer I don't use." _

_ Cali kept her eyes closed but shook her head._

_ "Guess he's gonna have yer Momma cook up some stew. He's taken a likin' to me."_

_ "What did you just say?" Cali growled, sitting up. She kicked him in his side causing him to drop his rifle and let out a grunt. The second he dropped it, Cali picked it up and pointed it at his head. Daryl looked up with confusion written all over his face._

_ "She aint my Momma," Cali barked, shoving the barrel of the rifle into his cheekbone. "She aint my Momma. Don't you ever call her that!"_

_ Daryl shook his head. "Cali. Put that thing down. You aint know how to use it. Yer gonna get us killed!"_

_ Cali shook her head. "My stepfather was a marine. I know how to use a damned gun. Not to mention Dad taught me." Cali let out a deep breath and set the gun down._

_ "Stepfather?" Daryl asked, sitting up from his belly. He sat Indian style as he watched Cali's breathing slow. She sat as well, grabbing the blanket that sat on the floor and wrapping it around her shoulders._

_ "Yeah." Cali nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with Daryl. "Caroline isn't my real mother. Just Courtney's. My Mommy died when I was 8," her voice turned to a whisper as she choked back tears. "My Mommy. Not my Momma. That's what we say in the north," she joked, giving him a smile. _

_ Daryl sat still for a second then shook his head in disbelief. "The fuck?"_

_ The brunette brushed the hair from her face and bit her lip. "It's a fucked up story I guess. Caroline was pregnant with Courtney. But she didn't want to be married. She left my Daddy, and he moved on. Found my birth Momma. See the thing is. I guess Caroline changed her mind. Not sure why. Maybe she was jealous or something. I don't know. But he chose her over my Momma. And he didn't even know I existed till she died. Paul sent me out here from Jersey. Said my real Daddy would take better care of me. And as soon as I got here Daddy was calling her my Momma. She aint my Momma. She aint. So don't you call her that."_

_ Daryl nodded his head. "Well damn," he growled, grabbing his gun. "Didn't have to snap like that on me."_

_ Cali rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at the redneck. "Sorry," she mumbled, turning her head from him. "I just…I hate calling her my Momma. Every time I say it, it just makes me sick to my stomach."_

_ Daryl nodded his head in understanding. "If you could, I'd like you to stop talking so I can get back to shootin' deer."_

_ Cali nodded her head. It was the reason she liked Daryl so much. He didn't ask questions._

Call it intuition, but Daryl knew she was still alive.

**XXXX**

"Shit," Cali moaned, setting her sister's head in her lap. "Court. Come on, don't do this."

"She's dehydrated," Trevor spoke, shaking his head.

"We need to find help," Cali sighed, pouring their last bottle of water over her sister's head.

"Where? This world is gone. We can't trust strangers."

Cali let out a sigh. She was the strongest of the three of them, and though she was fortunate enough to be able to survive the shit thrown at them, she hated that she was also the decision maker. Her father couldn't make a decision about their lives to save them. Cali had to be the rational one. She knew that if it came down to, she would have to kill her sister. Her father wouldn't be able to.

"We're harmless, Dad. You're old and weak. Courtney just had a baby, and a stranger will see me as a little girl. We just need them until Courtney and the baby are strong enough. And then we'll leave them. We'll hide our guns and come back for them."

"Say we actually find someone? What's to say they wont kill us?"

Courtney shrugged. "Do you have a better idea?"

Trevor looked at his children lying in the back of the van and shook his head. He didn't.

"Right. So let's get to walking."

"Courtney?"

"I can carry her. You carry the baby."

"Cali…" Trevor sighed watching his youngest daughter pull his eldest out of the van.

"Dad," Cali growled. "When Mom died, I carried her three blocks to the hospital," she spoke, wrapping Courtney's arms around her neck, "Three blocks. I was 8. I can handle Courtney. If I get tired, we will find shelter. I'm going to bring my pistol. I'll put the ax in a bag and you can carry it. This is it. It's this or we wait for her to die."

**XXXXXX**

"18 miles out," Shane growled as Rick came to a stop when he saw the three people walking towards their car. "Rick. What are you doing? Are you stupid? We still have Randall. We should have killed him when we had the chance. Now you're picking up more people?"

"They need our help!" Rick said. "They need our help. And I don't see them shooting at us. If it weren't for Morgan helping me. For Glenn? I would have never found Lori and Carl. They need our help."

Rick headed towards the trio. "What are your names?"

Cali shook her head. "Will you help us?" she cried. "Please. She's dehydrated. Daddy isn't too far behind her. We haven't eaten in days. And…" she sighed as Rick glanced at her gun. She was armed and he didn't like it. "I know how to hunt. I can hunt for you guys. Please. I'll earn our keep."

Rick shook his head and turned towards Shane. Shane let out an exasperated sigh. "Strength in numbers?" Rick asked.

"Hershel doesn't need any more mouths to feed," Shane argued. "I thought that was the whole point of getting rid of Randall?"

"Please," Trevor spoke. "If you don't take me and Courtney. At least take Cali. She'll be an asset. "She can use a gun. She's killed plenty of them with just a knife. She's saved my life plenty of times."

A low cry came from the bundle of blankets Trevor was holding, causing both Shan and Rick to lose any sense of survival. They had to help the baby. Especially knowing Lori herself could be in this situation within the next few months.

"Daddy," Cali cried. "Let's just go."

Rick let out a sigh as he watched them walk away. "Wait."

Cali stopped and turned back to him. "Thank you," she pleaded. Rick opened the back door for them and helped Cali place Courtney across the back seat. "Shane you drive back. I'll sit in the back. Sir," he turned towards Trevor. "You and the baby can sit in the front.

"I'll hold her head," Cali agreed, lifting Courtney's head and crawling under her. She set the blonde's head on her lap and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We ask that you let us blindfold you," Rick spoke calmly.

Cali nodded her head. "Sure," she whispered, watching Shane pull the sleeves from his shirt off so he could make blindfolds.

**XXXX**

"This is ridiculous!" Andrea cried. "We can't afford all these mouths to feed! Randall was already too much. Now we have three people and a baby that cant take care of themselves?"

"Daryl could use a hand with his hunts," Lori spoke up. "You said the girl can hunt? The mother… she'll need help with her baby. Just like I will. She can help us grow food. And the father will be a good hand. I mean… he seems like he knows a bit about medicine. He could help Hershel."

Rick nodded his head. "We couldn't leave a baby," he defended himself. "And the girl can help Daryl. We take him for granted to much."

"It's still a terrible idea!" Andrea fought back.

"I agree," Hershel nodded. "This is my farm. My chickens, my cattle. What happens when we run out?"

"I think they should stay," Carol disagreed. "They aren't like Randall. They are't a threat."

Maggie nodded her head. "If we ever need help, I would hope that people would help us."

Rick turned to Hershel waiting for approval. "Okay," he whispered.

Rick nodded his head. "Good. It's settled."

"This is bullshit," Andrea mumbled, walking out of the house. Shane followed her. "You agree with Rick?" she asked when he caught up with her.

Shane shook his head. "We should have left them. But we didn't. Honestly. If there wasn't a baby in the picture, I probably would have left them. But there was, and we gotta do what right by that baby."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Cali sat at the table in Hershel's home as Carol set a plate in front of her. She let out a groan of pleasure. "Oh my God," she moaned. "Chicken. Cucumbers? This is amazing."

Lori smiled and sat across from her, setting a glass of water in front of her. "What did you say your name was?"

"Cali," she spoke, before grabbing the chicken with her hands. She ignored the fork and knife and chowed down on the breast. "Jesus, this is like Heaven. I swear. I'll do whatever you need for some more of this."

Lori gave her a smile. "My name is Lori Grimes. This is Carol."

Cali nodded her head. "Thank you for all that you are doing. For my sister and her baby. And our Daddy. If it weren't for those men. Shane and… Rick is it? If it weren't for them we probably would have died. I'm the only one of the three of us able to fend those undeads off. I swear once they're better we'll be outta your way. We don't mean no harm."

Lori gave her a smile. "Rick's my husband. We have a son. Carl."

Cali nodded her head. "That explains why he helped us."

"I've got one on the way. This is Carol."

"I lost my baby," Carol whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cali managed to speak with a full mouth. "What about everyone else? Anything I should know?"

"Hershel Greene. He owns this farm. He's got two daughters. Maggie and Beth. Then Patricia. And we've got Shane, Rick myself Carol and Carl. T-dog is a good man. Dale is the older gentlemen. He's like a father figure to us all. Keeps our heads on straight. Andrea is our other girl. She's a bit…"

"Fiesty," Cali chuckled, nodding her head. "I heard her saying she don't want us. But I'll earn our keep."

Lori nodded her head. She was trying to do the same for her family. The last thing she wanted was for Hershel to kick them off the farm. "Glenn is our go to guy for run ins into town. And then there's our hunter. Which we hope you'd help him."

Cali nodded her head. "Of course," she smiled. "Anything."

"He's hard to get along with. Extremely. He may not want to take you along at first. But I think we can convince him it's a good idea. He's convinced he doesn't need us. That we need him." Cali looked at Carol who spoke these words. "He needs us, though. Even if he can't admit it."

"His name is Daryl Dixon."

Cali dropped the chicken from her hands, and it landed with a thud at the sound of Daryl Dixon's name. "What?" she asked. "Did I hear you right?"

"I guess," Lori shrugged. "Is something wrong?"

"Daryl? She repeated Lori's words. He's got a brother Merle?"

Carol nodded her head. "He did. Merle's…"

"Oh God!" Cali cried. "Daryl Dixon is with you? He's dead! They…" Cali shook her head standing from the table and hurrying out of the farmhouse.

**I promise that I wont be including Cali and her family in everything. I want to keep this as close to the story line as I can, which will be hard after the season ends but when it comes back on, I'll do my best. I'll be adding more Shane and Andrea into the mix as well! Thanks for reading. Hope you guys review.**


End file.
